fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaori Blandella
|altbackcolor=white |textcolor=white |alttextcolor=#3691b0 |height=2 |minwidth= |maxwidth= |tab1=Main |tab2=Tropes |tab3 =}} |text = white|quote = Fufufu, you're quite an alluring young man you know? I haven't gotten this excited in quite awhile. Though, I do wonder what you will do about my condition right now? Do you think your man enough to satisfy a woman of my tastes?|source = Kaori's expressive way of flirting with an enemy even in the middle of combat}} Kaori Blandella '(カオリブランデラ ''Kaori Burandera), both revered and admired as 'Golden Sky Seductress '(空からす黄金色 Kiniro Hikizuru no Sora), is a member of the illustrious and an acting commander of the secret combat organization that works directly under the council; the Avalon Brigade. As a prominent member of the Sophia Squad — led by none other than the infamous Sophia Augustine, Kaori is recognized as one of the strongest active squad members of the Avalon Brigade due to both her mastery of Storm Magic and Sword Magic, but also because she wields the '''Elucidator (エリュシデータ Elucidator), one of the most powerful blades known across Ishgar. Prior to becoming a member of the Magic Council and a commanding officer of the Avalon Brigade, Kaori's life was fairly normal when compared to the more tear jerking backstories of her comrades. She grew up in a normal household, raised by her single mother who was left a widow after her husband and Kaori's father had been killed in the line of work as a member of the Magic Council, more specifically as a member of the . The love and respect that Kaori had for her father made her weep over his death tragically and vow to follow in his foot steps to become a high ranking member of the Magic Council and make both of her parents proud. However, unlike her father who was an upstanding citizen and truly wished to change the world for the better, Kaori's interest in becoming a member of the Magic Council only goes as far as her insane lust for battle. In that regard, she's very similar to her mother who had a similar personality when she was younger — that being, a never ending drive to find worthy enemies to fight against. Those within the Magic Council recognized Kaori's undeniable talent but also feared her mental state and thus, the decision to place her in the Avalon Brigade under the command of Sophia was passed. Over the years, Kaori built her reputation among those in the Avalon Brigade as a wild cat who excelled in swordsmanship and weather related magic and could only be controlled by Sophia, who was an even bigger warmonger than herself. It was quite evident that Kaori's radical and lust driven personality was her most noticeable quality and its precisely because she is the way she is that she was able to fit in with Sophia and her squad. Sometime during her rise in rank, Kaori had also gotten a hold of her signature weapon — a rapier by the name of Elucidator. With both her powerful magic and her newfound weapon, Kaori's strength exploded and she earned the absolute trust and respect of all those in the Avalon Brigade, especially Sophia, who had no qualms with granting her the honor of serving as her second in command. Following the creation of the Trident Alliance, Kaori and her squad were assigned the duty of bringing in the infamous guild master of Dawn Horizon — Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya who had become a widespread symbol of rebellious nature across Fiore. After exchanging blows with Tetsuya, Kaori has found herself smitten and attracted to the young man who has been able to avoid capture and even defeat her captain, Sophia. Her current goal is to track down Tetsuya and fulfill her mission, with the faint hope that she could also have Tetsuya for herself before her captain can gets to him.z Appearance The general consensus regarding Kaori's outwards appearance is that she is unquestionably an elegantly beautiful woman whose very presence can make an entire room stop to gaze at her appeal. As the spitting image of her mother — who was also classified as a world beauty, Kaori's genes have blessed her with a face that resembles an angelic deity that has the power to charm almost any individual once they gaze upon her. A common occurrence is that whenever Kaori is seen relaxing as she drinks her tea, many men and woman can find themselves swooning at her dazzling figure as she becomes so radiant that whoever is near hear has to stop what they're doing and focus on her. Despite being barely an adult, many men have found that Kaori can exhibit the aura of a mature and experienced woman that has had many lovers in her life which is how she is able to draw in other men so easily. Many aspiring female mages across admire and look up to Kaori who not only possesses unreal physical and magical capability — but also has a near flawless appearance that many would find hard to decline if she ever seriously courted them. If one were to try and describe the finer details of Kaori's entrancing appearance, they would have to mention her soft fair skin and flowing blonde hair that is usually tied in a ponytail with a black tie. There are very few occasions where Kaori will let her hair run loose, only doing so either when she had just taken a shower or when she needs to braid her hair and clean it. She has clear cerulean eyes and thick eyelashes, complimenting her facial features and giving her a more mature look for a young girl her age. Full pink lips can be seen on her mouth along with a thin jaw line and a small nose. Kaori isn't overly tall for a woman like her comrades, instead standing comfortably at five foot eight — which some people have theorized is the reason Kaori comes off as more approachable then her squad members as she is easily the shortest member. When people discover that Kaori is a member of the Avalon Brigade, they feel a slight sense of disappointment as they are fully confident that Kaori could easily become one of the most main stream models for Sorcerer's Magazine and has the potential to become something of a sensation across Ishgar for her attractiveness. In terms of her outfit choice, Kaori's wardrobe consists of several different outfits that she wears for numerous occasions but it seems that Kaori has a preference for what style she wears most often. As a commander of the Avalon Brigade, Kaori is obligated to wear her own custom clothes as opposed to donning the regular uniform. On a more detailed note, Kaori's most frequent outfit she wears consists of a schoolgirl uniform with a tight sleeveless top and a pink short skirt with stripes. Down below, she sports a pair of white leggings underneath her skirt that go well with the black shoes she wears on her feet. Because of her constant movement when engaged in a battle, Kaori's thong often become visible and she usually sports a pair of red underwear — a symbol of her "boldness", as some woman have pointed out. On Kaori's hands are a pair of white gloves and to finish the outfit off, Kaori's rapier and prized weapon, the Elucidator is always strapped to Kaori's right hip. Of course, this is just one of many outfits that Kaori has tucked away in her wide array of clothes as she frequently changes outfit depending on the mood and day — even simply to entertain the never ending list of admirers she possesses in the Avalon Brigade. As a woman who takes pride in her figure, Kaori has undergone vast amounts of training and an excellent diet in order to stay in great shape and keep up her favorable appearance — coming to acquire an voluptuous hourglass physique. However, unlike models who tend to starve themselves in order to maintain a ridiculously low and borderline unhealthy amount of body fat, Kaori doesn't try such extreme tactics and lets her body weight dangle between skinny and thick, never having to worry about becoming overweight as long as she continues her intense training that burns rapid calories. Personality Relationships History Equipment Elucidator Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Storm Magic Sword Magic Trivia Category:Female Category:CBZ Female Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Swordswomen Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Sylphon Category:Avalon Brigade